


Look At Me

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Secretly We All Love Angst - Prompts [2]
Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: I’m done. I’m done trying so hard only for you to never even look in my direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Answer for this prompt [We All Secretly Love Angst](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/149169379514/secretly-we-all-love-angst-sentence-starters) on Tumblr, asked by [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst)  
> The prompt was a regular "ship + sentence" one, and the sentence here was "I’m done. I’m done trying so hard only for you to never even look in my direction." 
> 
> I do not own TGE, but I wish I did.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

In the camp, many people think that I am just your shadow. I am the small Navy who follows the Great Leader around, who looks up to him with child’s eyes… don’t they know? Don’t some of them remember?

We started off as equals, is that not strange? The same rank, both important figures of the organisation. Yet you became our sorry group’s leader almost naturally, and I stayed amongst your followers so willingly.

You always took heed of your men’s point of view, and mine was no different. You were a good leader Roger, but time passes and changes people.

I changed too.

I care about you Roger, more than I should, and I accepted that sin long ago.

Yet I wonder when it stopped being healthy. When I stopped happily following you and when you stopped smiling and laughing. When you stopped seeing us as human beings. When you turned colder than winter and harsher than barb-wire.

I am not stupid though. I know my place. I fit right into it, and I do my job. We are one big machine. You need me. You need me like you need each and every one of us. In return we need you. We need you like the earth needs the sun to turn. We need the life that you breathe into us.

We needed you three years ago.

We need you now more than ever, but…

I’m done. I’m done trying so hard only for you to never even look in my direction. I’m done caring for you. I still care for our ideals and our projects. This was my first reason for joining you, and I should not have… I should not have searched for more.

Now I’m done with your indifference.

I’m done with you cutting comments.

I’m done with people calling me your dog.

I’m done yet I will still obey every order. I will still help you. I just… No. You will not notice.

And when I shake your hand one last time before leaving, I’m done, so done. We part, and may never see each other again. We part as equals yet again and you look at me with a smile.

After so long, you smiled.

I was done for, and you looked at me again.

Now, whatever happens outside, I know it is going to be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic, feel free to leave kudos or comment, I always love them!


End file.
